Creature of Darkness
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: Sequel to Darkness of Dol Guldur COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: Creature of Darkness

Author: Morwen Eledhel

E-Mail: 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: sequel to Darkness of Dol Guldur

Disclaimer: unfortunately I only own torture methods eg nothing else yet

Chapter 1

It was another glorious summer day; a slow breeze weaved through the small clearing by the lake, accompanied by light laughter and the sound of splashing water. Elrond leaned against a tree smiling as he watched his sons having a water fight, drowning the unfortunate prince of Mirkwood. He knew none of this was real, just a small place he had created from what remained of his memory, somewhere safe, free from pain and the world around him.

Stabbing pain shot through him, he doubled over, leaning against the tree for support, his eyes locked with his eldest son.

"Help me Elladan." He managed before he was forced back to consciousness.

"_Help me Elladan."_ The words rung through his head.

"Father," Elladan stared to rush forward to help his father but was met by the softness of his bed.

He looked around to see the familiar surroundings of his room, although he remembered that he had not left his study during the night, but his mind was too focused on the dream he just had.

It was not the first time he had seen his father like that, it had been happening for weeks, causing him many restless nights. Many times he had found himself in Mirkwood, his father being savagely attacked by Orcs, just standing there as they murdered him.

Had they? A voice whispered in his head, had they really killed him? They had taken his body, perhaps he had been taken alive.

That was over ten years ago, he should not have survived that long in the hands of Orcs.

But what if he had? What if he was trying to reach out for help?

The questions flooded his mind, but as the dreams continued he was getting certain of one thing.

His father may still be alive.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

Deciding he could find no rest Elladan decided to get dressed and go back to his study, intent on finding how he had managed to get into bed during the night.

He slowly opened the door to see Elrohir sitting at the large desk, a pile of papers in front of him.

"Afternoon brother, glad you could join us." Elrohir smiled cheerily.

"Afternoon?" the elder repeated, "Why wasn't I woken? How did I get to my room? What are you doing?" he demanded.

"You were asleep at the desk Dan, it is obvious you were tired, I could not let you be deprived of much needed sleep. Glorfindel helped me get you into your room, you did wake up though, but fell straight asleep again." Elrohir walked to his twin, "It's alright; we have been going through the work and reports..."

"We?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, me, Glorfindel and Erestor, you cannot deny that you needed the sleep brother."

"I cannot." He sighed.

"What is wrong Elladan? You have been distracted for weeks now, will you not tell me?" Elrohir asked quietly.

Elladan's mind was warring whether to tell his brother or not, but decided to keep details vague, "I've just been having restless dreams. Don't concern yourself over them." he forced a reassuring smile.

"About father?" Elrohir guessed the thoughts of his twin.

"How...?"

"I have heard you call out to him during the night, the past few weeks...why have you said nothing?"

"There has been nothing to say," he snapped, guardedly.

"The truth in your words belies the look in your eyes, brother, what happened to talking to each other? What happened to sharing thoughts and feelings? What happened to you speaking of your troubles to me? What happened to my brother?" his voice rose higher than it should, Elladan had shut himself from everyone and everything since Estel left, but the younger could not deny he had done well taking over from their father.

"Just what is your problem Ro?" he snapped.

"Doesn't matter, I'll leave you to your work. It is all you care about." He stormed out of the study and went for a walk.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3

Two men quietly moved through the trees, scouting about reports from a nearby settlement that orcs had supposedly attacked the area. One man froze suddenly, realising where he was.

"Ara...Strider," Halbarad whispered, "what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," the younger man answered shakily, "just brings back some unwanted memories." He staggered back as visions clouded his mind. Pain. Torture. The sound of jeering Orcs filled his ears. He froze on the spot.

"Strider, come," Halbarad started pulling him, he slowly began to move. The older man's voice had a great urgency; he could hear Orcs on the wind. "Come on, we have to move."

"Can't...pain...too much pain..."

"Snap out of this Aragorn, what you feel is not real. But we have to move, before it becomes real." he slapped the younger ranger hard; it seemed to pull him out of his daze.

"I'm sorry...I..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say as they hid behind a clump of bushes.

Hours later the Orcs had passed and they waited a little longer before continuing their journey.

"I think it is clear that Orcs have been here. "Aragorn stated, "come I think we should leave, I wish to stay here no longer than I have to."

Halbarad sighed and followed his friend slowly through the forest. Not long later a noise startled them.

"Don't look behind you Mellon," Aragorn said softly.

"Why?" he turned to see a giant spider looming over him.

"Come on, run," it was the younger man's turn to pull the other from a daze.

"I never knew they could be so big..." he trailed off running northwards. They soon met with a patrol of Orcs. Aragorn fought back the memories and slashed his way through the enemy. "We cannot kill them all," the older shouted, "Strider, we must run."

"What are you standing around for then," the younger sprinted passed him, "I don't want to relive certain experiences." For the first time Halbarad sure pure fear behind his younger friend's eyes.

"Do you...think we...lost them?" the older ranger asked breathlessly as they ducked behind a tree.

Suddenly an arrow flew at him and embedded in his shoulder.

Aragorn warily drew his sword; he would not be taken again without a fight.


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4

"Move again, Human and I will not hesitate to shoot you." a cold voice warned.

"Sidh Legolas, It's me." the younger man spoke softly, going to his fallen friend's side.

"Estel?" Legolas' eyes widened in surprise. "Ai Estel, it is you mellon," he pulled the man close, "It has been so long, I thought I would never see you again."

"I have missed you too Legolas, but I have not heard the name Estel in ten years." He said softly.

"How are your brothers?"

"Elladan and Elrohir? I know not how they fare; I have not seen them since I left Imladris. As I say, it was ten years ago." He said, sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Why what...?" he trailed off, realising what he meant. "It is alright Aragorn; you do not have to explain anything to me."

"You knew?" he snapped suddenly.

"I over heard your father and the twins talking once, they explained it to me." He said.

"It does not matter. This is Halbarad; he has been a good friend." He nodded to the fallen man, "I think we should get him some aid." He stated.

"Yes, come, we can talk later." Legolas agreed helping the other man up and they walked back to the palace.


	5. Part 5

Chapter 5

The sun had started to set by the time the scouting party reached the safety of Mirkwood palace.

"I'm going to find my father; I think the recent orc activity needs to be monitored."

"Of course," Aragorn said, supporting is injured companion, "I'm going to go to the healing wing and sort his shoulder out."

"Alright, I'll join you when I can," the elf nodded and walked through the corridors to his father's study.

"Who are you human?" a sharp voice demanded.

"A friend to your prince Legolas and I am on my way to the healing wing, my friend needs help." Aragorn answered not really answering the elf's question.

"Do you need a healer?"

"No, I am a healer, I just need some water, some pain lessening herbs and bandages." He told the elf who went to find the needed objects as Aragorn laid Halbarad on a bed.

"I'll be fine Aragorn...it is just a wound..." he tried swatting the younger ranger away.

"A wound that could get infected, and if it does it could be serious. Perhaps even life threatening." He looked to see the elf return and place the objects on a chair close by. "Hannon lle." He nodded, "this will hurt, do you want me to put you out?"

"I'll be fine," the older gritted through his teeth as the younger started probing around the wound.

"I did warn you," he shrugged, "wait," he called to the elf who was about to leave, "could you hold him down for me?"

"I suppose," the elf answered haughtily, to liking the idea of helping a stranger, no less a human stranger and firmly held the injured human's shoulder being mindful of the broken arrow shaft that stuck out just below his hands.

"Ready?" Aragorn muttered as he twisted the arrow out in an easy motion, luckily it was easy to get out and caused little bleeding.

"By the Valar Aragorn, could you have been a little rougher?" he hissed as the younger man applied pressure to stop what little bleeding came from the small hole, luckily it was not deep.

"You exaggerate Mellon nin," he shook his head as he started cleaning the wound.

"Trying to kill him Estel?" Legolas smiled entering the room.

"Legolas..." he started.

"No matter how many years pass, no matter what you say and no matter what you call yourself, you will always be Estel to me mellon nin." He smiled squeezing his friend's shoulder briefly, "you can go now," he dismissed the other elf who nodded gratefully and left.

"It is not deep, it will not need stitching." He muttered finishing dressing the wound and crushed some herbs and mixed them with a glass of water. "Drink this, it will ease the pain."

"Oh now you give them to me?" Halbarad growled, taking a sip, "How very thoughtful of you for making it taste better." The other two laughed.

"My lord," an elf burst into the room, "your father wishes to speak with you immediately, the beast has attacked again."

"I'll be right there..." Legolas started but the king appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Estel, it is good to see you again," he smiled.

"It is good to see you too my lord," the man smiled, "this is my friend Halbarad, a fellow ranger of the Dúnedain and my second in command."

"It is an honour to meet you Lord Thranduil;" Halbarad bowed his head slightly, "Estel speaks very highly of you and this palace, I see he did not exaggerate at its extravagance."

"The elf mentioned about a beast attacking." Aragorn interrupted the pleasantries.

"Yes the past few months there have been reports and evidence of a creature attacking travellers, brutalising them, but unfortunately we have been unable to capture it." Legolas explained.

"What does it look like?" Halbarad asked.

"We do not know. All we know is that it is neither orc nor human."

"Could it be an elf?" Aragorn asked.

"No, there is no living creature that could act like that, not even wargs are so brutal." Thranduil shook his head. "It has attacked again anyway. A small family travelling to Laketown. Mother, father, two children and a baby, all...butchered."

"Who would ever let such a creature live?" Aragorn whispered, picturing the massacred bodies of its victims. "We should get back to the main camp and put the captains on alert, in case there are more of these things. You feel well enough to travel Halbarad?"

"I told you I'm fine." He muttered.

"I'll come with you," Legolas smiled, "it has been long since we rode together Estel, and I will inform your brothers. They too need to know of this threat." He said decidedly, Thranduil was about to protest, "Ada, I'll be fine I can take care of myself, you know that."

"Fine, but don't take too long over it." Thranduil nodded, knowing he would not win the argument.

"I'll go and sort the horses out. We'll leave at dawn." Legolas nodded and left the room, followed by Thranduil.

"Rest up Halbarad. This will be a long journey." Aragorn smiled before walking to his own rooms close by.


	6. Part 6

chapter 6

The light was barely filtering through the trees when the three riders were ready to leave.

"I'll go and put the nearby settlements on alert," Halbarad said, "they should know that there is such a monster out there."

"Be careful Halbarad." Aragorn muttered to his friend.

"I will, and you. I'll meet you back at he main camp." The older nodded before riding the horse away at a fast pace.

"Are you sure it is wise letting him go off alone with a wounded shoulder?" Legolas frowned.

"I have no doubts in Halbarad's skills as a fighter or a rider; he knows how to take care of himself," Aragorn watched the elf carefully, "come on, we should get going." He smiled and led his horse off, Legolas smiled and followed close behind.

The creature lurked behind a clump of bushes and contemplated whether to go after the lone rider but decided it would be more fun to go after the two others, at a pace that could have easily overtaken its prey it followed them, being certain to stay at a safe distance until it could strike.

After a day of riding it was obvious to Legolas that the human was tiring and trying to hide it.

"Estel, we should think of setting up camp." he suggested.

"What? Why?" he was distracted.

"The horses tire, as do you." He said softly.

"I am fine," he murmured, suppressing a yawn.

"What's wrong Mellon nin? You have been quiet for a while now."

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right...I can't place it though..." he trailed off, scanning the horizon again.

"Come on, this would be the perfect place to set up camp." Legolas suggested, halting the horses.

Hours later the two friends had eaten something that had been sent with them, grateful for a change from lembas.

"I'll take watch tonight, you need to rest," Legolas said firmly, the man did not bother to argue, knowing it would be pointless and settled down to sleep.

The creature saw the companions stop to camp for the night, and was delighted to see the blond one leave the sleeping one alone, now was the prefect time to strike.


	7. Part 7

Chapter 7

Aragorn was unaware at first, and then he heard an animalistic growl from somewhere close by. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around the camp, there was nothing. Not even Legolas. He cautiously stood up and began to look around only to be pinned on the floor from behind.

"What?" he murmured feeling a heavy weight on his back sharp claws digging into him and a low growl in his ear. He managed to get from under the creature and stood up; he was surprised to see the thing that attacked him also stand, in a more crouched form.

Again the creature rushed him he dodged but tripped over a log from behind; he felt something sharp dig into his side, ripping his clothing. He yelled in pain and felt warm blood trickle down his side; he looked to see the creature staring at him, face to face.

"No," he whispered. It couldn't be.

The creature was about to take another swipe at him when a flaming arrow was shot by him, then another the other side, it decided to run off.

Aragorn glared at his friend, who had barely missed his head each time.

"Are you alright Estel?" he asked with great concern.

"It's just a scratch." He muttered distantly, his mind still whirling in shock.

"What was that? Did you see?" Legolas asked.

"Yes I saw," he paused, "it was Ada."

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise, "Estel...are you sure it was Lord Elrond? It could have been..."

"Legolas," Estel snapped, "I think I would know my own father. It was him...even in the darkness I could tell it was him...but that means he's..."

"The one that has been massacring people." Legolas said sharply.

"NO. He wouldn't..." Aragorn tried to deny what his friend and heart told him.

"Estel...it has been ten years...so long in the hands of orcs...anything could have happened to him in such a long time...I'm surprised he's still alive...let alone attacking people." Legolas muttered.

"He could have killed me," Aragorn whispered, "he nearly did kill me...the look in his eyes...there was no recognition at all...he was just..." he trailed off wavering slightly.

"You're bleeding," Legolas noted, "come we will head to Imladris, your brothers will need to know."

"I can't," he muttered, still in shock, "I have not seen them since...how do I know they won't just send me away..."

"Estel, don't be stupid. They are like brothers to you, they would never send you away, especially injured, they love you too much, no matter what happens, they always will," Legolas smiled, helping the human on to a horse, "Come on, we should go now." With that the two rode off toward Imladris.

Fear coursed through Aragorn, he had not seen his brothers in ten years, how would they react to him coming unexpectedly, let alone with news that their father was alive...and had nearly killed him. Well he would find out soon enough.


	8. Part 8

Chapter 8

"ADA," the yelled word jolted him awake, wondering where it had come from then realised it must have been himself. Elladan warily looked around the room to find he was alone. The dreams had been getting worse the past few days, he was ever so drained and it was starting to show. He was finding it harder to hide it from people, especially Elrohir. Elrohir was always asking about him, and was starting to wonder if the younger knew anything else apart from 'are you alright?' and 'what is wrong?' it was really starting to annoy him, and with all these sleepless nights, his temper was wearing thin very quickly.

"Elladan?" talk of the twin. "Are..."

"If you finish that with 'you alright' I will kill you," he growled, the younger visible backed away.

"I'm sorry brother; I'm jus worried about you."

"I do not need or want your concern," he said sharply.

"You have it anyway," the younger said in an equal tone, "although I'm starting to see you don't deserve it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elladan hissed, jumping from his bed to by the younger, grabbing his arm.

"Nothing, just forget it." Elrohir started to move away.

"No, I will not 'just forget it', tell me what you meant." He demanded.

"Let go of me."

"Tell me what you meant and I'll consider letting you go." His voice left no trace of an idle threat.

"I just meant that you have not been yourself, not since father..."

"Don't you dare say died, because he did not, I know it, he is alive."

"Is he? Or do you just want to think so? You started shutting yourself off when he disappeared, then when Estel left..."

"How many times must I tell you, Estel is the one who is dead. He turned his back on us brother, I will never accept that Estel lives. He died the day he walked from this place."

"Elladan..." Elrohir started, but was ignored.

"If he still wanted to be a part of this family don't you think he would have come to see us at least once? No, he has been nowhere near this place in ten years brother, ten years. We have heard no word of him, he could really be dead out there and we don't know..." he was yelling.

"Why can't you just tell me what is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong." He hissed, "How many more times must I tell you this?" his voice was nothing more than an icy sneer.

"I never thought in loosing one brother, I would loose two."

"You have only ever had one brother. One true brother, or do you still count that human as family?"

"He was more of my family than you ever will be." Elrohir hissed, "I don't know what you are in there, or what you have done to my twin, but I want him back, not the monster that has replaced him." He felt a large hand strike him, sending him staggering back and he hit his head against a wall.

"Do not ever speak about me like that again. Understand?"

"Yes," Elrohir nodded, "I understand completely, lord." The younger elf bowed and left the room, trying to figure out when his brother had changed so much that he had destroyed himself. He would do anything to get the Elladan he loved back, and started to think where to start, when he was faced with a familiar sight. A tall blond elf and a slightly shorter human leaning heavily on him for support. Perhaps this was what he needed to get his beloved twin back.


	9. Part 9

Chapter 9

"Legolas," Elrohir beamed, "It has been such a long time my friend..." he saw a flicker of emotion o the other elf's face, "What?" He looked to the man in his arms, "Estel? Brother? Is it really you?" he found himself overwhelmed with emotions seeing his human brother.

"Ro...good to see you too...brother." he managed before falling unconscious.

"What happened?" he asked fearfully.

"He was attacked," Legolas said, not wanting to mention their father just yet.

"Come, we must get him to a bed. His room is close," he said leading them to the man's bedroom, which had been tidied and had remained untouched since he left. "Lay him down; on his side..." he trailed off seeing the gash, "what did this?"

"It was a creature...one that suffered at the hands of orcs, turning it into..." he trailed off hearing another enter the room.

"Legolas, this is a surprise," Elladan said, no trace of emotion in his voice.

"Hello Elladan, it has been a while." Legolas smiled and was returned with a stiff smile gracing the lord's stern features. Elladan had changed so much.

"What is going on in here then?" he asked seeing a still form on the bed.

"We were attacked Elladan, Estel was badly injured." Neither missed the flame in the elder's eyes as the human's name was mentioned.

"We better sort him out then, hadn't we?" he muttered and told Elrohir what he needed. "It's not that deep, but deep enough, what happened exactly?" Elrohir returned with the things and placed them down.

"He needs to be seen to first, I'll tell you later," Legolas said softly as the older twin started cleaning the wounds.

"Infection has started," Elladan muttered, "Hopefully this will calm it down," he said damping a cloth with boiled athelas water. "Go on you two...I fear there was something else in the wound, I'll try and call him back." He told them, questions about the attacker pushed from his mind, he was now only concerned about bringing the younger man back.

Hours later Elladan finally managed to bring Aragorn around, that was when the other two elves entered.

"Dan?" the human whispered.

"Welcome back Aragorn, I thought you had given up on this world." His sharp tone caused the human to flinch.

"Ai Estel, you're alright," Elrohir smiled and held the human tightly.

"Legolas," Elladan cut through them, "What was it that attacked you? Can you not speak of it now?"

"I didn't see it clearly but..."

"It was Ada," Aragorn finished, the twins looked at him sharply, Elrohir's face was full of disbelieving and Elladan's was its usual emotionless mask.


	10. Part 10

Chapter 10

"What did you say?" Elrohir asked coming out of shock.

"Father attacked us, he nearly killed me. I didn't want to believe it either but it was him." Aragorn said.

"No, father died, it could not be him, perhaps it was another elf that looks like him..." Elrohir strongly denied what he was being told.

"Aragorn, are you certain it was father you saw?" Elladan asked, looking him directly in the eye, "Could you have just thought it was n the dim light?"

"No Elladan, I swear on my life it was father, I would never lie about such a thing."

"He speaks the truth," Elladan nodded, Elrohir was about to protest, "Elrohir, we have both known him long enough to tell if he was lying, and he wasn't."

"But..." Elrohir found his vision clouding, the impossibility of their father surviving so long in the orcs' captivity, what if they went to look for him and found him as they had done their mother, he didn't know if he could face that again.

"I know you don't want to believe us Ro, but I too have been seeing father of late, in dreams, it is like our minds have been connecting and..." he trailed off, so that had been what was bothering him, Elrohir went to put an arm around the elder but was pushed away.

"My lord," a guard entered the room and froze momentarily seeing the human on the bed, "scouts say they have been attacked by a creature, they could not tell what it was, one of them was brutalised by it..."

"Where about?" Elladan demanded.

"Near the southern border."

"That is where we were attacked," Legolas said.

"Come on," Elladan muttered hurriedly walking out of the room, followed by his twin and Legolas, "no you stay here, you are in no condition to travel, let alone defend yourself if you need to."

"Elladan..." he started.

"No Estel, I will not have you endanger yourself needlessly brother." He said sharply.

Elrohir smiled, hopefully Estel's presence will bring the older twin around, he was already acknowledging him as his brother unconsciously, perhaps this is all Elladan had needed.

"Elladan's right Estel, you should not injure yourself when there is no need to, we won't be too long." He smiled seeing his brother sitting sulkily, but not arguing.


	11. Part 11

Chapter 11

The three elves had been walking quietly for some time; Legolas broke the silence, "So how have you been getting on then?"

"Well," they answered in unison, "you? How have you and your father been?"

"Well," he answered, "He has been around for months," he told them they knew who he meant, "He has been attacking villages, settlements, travellers...it has been awful...very few have escaped alive, even then they died from wounds."

"Then how is it you managed to escape?" Elrohir asked.

"I just scared him off, fire it is what nearly every creature fears, if I'd have known it was your father I would have tried to bring him back to you, but it was not until after Estel..." he trailed off hearing the familiar growling, no sooner had the stopped, Legolas was on the ground.

The twins looked to the creature that had once been their father.

His clothes had been torn, leaving huge areas full of cuts, scars and bruises visible. The once perfect dark hair was at odd lengths, with things from the forest twisted into its tangled mess and it partly covered his scarred face, but they could see a large gash running from his left temple to the right corner of his mouth, which was turned up in a snarl.

"Ada," Elrohir started to move towards the elder, not noticing the warning growls coming from their attacker.

"Elrohir no," he shoved his younger brother away just before the creature attacked and took the blow for himself. "Ada," he spoke softly so only his attacker could hear, "Ada, saes, it's me Elladan, saes if you can understand me please..." they stood still a while, Elladan thought he saw a flicker of recognition in the elder's eyes but felt mistaken feeling a claw like hand scratch his face, creating a similar gash to that of the elder, he could feel the warm blood trickle down his cheek. He felt more painful strokes across his chest before the being on top of him collapsed, he looked up to see Elrohir standing there with a branch he had used to render the elder unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Elrohir asked helping his twin up.

"I'm fine Ro, come, we should take him somewhere before he wakes up."

"He cannot go home in this state." Legolas observed.

"No...there's that cave by the Bruinen, we could take him there," Elrohir suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Elladan agreed, "Legolas go home and bring some blankets loads of bandages and other cloth strips, as well as..." he gave the youngest elf a long list to remember before they separated.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Elrohir asked.

"I don't know Ro...ten years has done a lot to him...I just don't know." He trailed off, wondering what other horrors their beloved father had faced in the past few years and he wondered if there was any way to bring him back to even a shadow of what he once was.


	12. Part 12

Chapter 12

Legolas found his way to the cave, followed by Aragorn who had forced Legolas to let him come.

"Estel you do know that I don't like the idea of you begin up don't you?" Elladan stated.

"Yes but I want to help, he is my father too,"

"Stubborn human." He shook his head, "well make yourself useful and give us a hand," he said starting to tie the older elf up with soft linen cloths, not wanting to hurt him with chains, they started carefully cleaning away all the dirt and blood from his body.

It saddened them all to think how such a great elven lord could have been reduced to this.

It was when Elladan finished placing the last bandage carefully over a rather nasty looking gash did he wake up.

Large stormy grey eyes darted around the room, looking for escape, but he found himself tied down with something, he immediately began thrashing against the soft bonds, wanting to escape.

"No, sidh Ada sidh," Elladan tried soothing the elder but was kicked away, Elrond thrashed desperately to escape. His arms pulled harshly against the soft linen, they could hear were ripping.

"No, Elladan don't," Elrohir tried to stop the elder but Elladan stopped him, but did not see that one arm had been freed; he was now viciously pulling at the other, trying to rip it.

"NO, don't," Elladan edged closer, "you'll hurt yourself," he murmured seeing the cloth around the wrists staining red.

As Elladan moved closer he stopped until he was very near. And then lashed out, shoving the younger Elf against a wall, a thin trail of blood streamed down his temple from the blow.

"Elladan," both brothers moved closer to him, Legolas' hands moved to his daggers, his eyes never leaving the struggling Elf.

"Elladan," Elrohir spoke softly, "we have to let him go...there is nothing more we can do for him."

"No, I am not giving up on him yet. Not yet. I cannot."

"Elladan he'll kill you." Aragorn tried to reason.

"Then know I died trying to bring him back." He said firmly, they heard a yelp and saw he was free and attacking Legolas. Again.

"Ada no, leave him alone, it is me you want," he called to the elder.

The elder Elf looked up and started to advance on him, he noticed two thin crosses of blood across his chest where Legolas had used his knives. he knew now it was unlikely that their father would return to them. Elladan dodged the Elf's attack and knocked him to the ground and knelt over him. "it's alright, we won't hurt you," he slowly moved forward, the other three watching warily as he took a damp cloth to the tied elf's head, at first he went to bite the extending hand but saw it was not stopping moving toward him he tried edging away. "Shh, it's alright," the soft voice started soothing the frightened elf and he started to relax as he felt cool water wash down the side of his face.

Elladan stopped as their eyes locked; he could feel his twin's worry, but ignored it, he felt a rough hand brush against his cheek and started to see true recognition in the elder's eyes, how he wanted to cry out in joy and hug the elder but he knew not to make the first move in case he startled him. He felt a tear slide down his cheek but it was quickly brushed away, he closed his eyes and leaned into the long missed comforting touch, he opened his eyes and saw the stormy grey eyes had turned to a warm blue. A warm blue he had never dreamed of seeing again.

He could hold back no longer and flung himself to his fathers arms and was delighted to feel strong arms hold him close, "shh...ion...nin," he heard a hoarse voice whisper in his ear, that did it. And barriers he had up shattered as he cried into the elder's shoulder.

"Ada," the younger two brother smiled and joined him, undoing his wrists so that he could hold them tightly too.

Legolas felt overwhelmed with the emotion in the atmosphere and could not help but smile seeing the family reunited.

"I..." he started hoarsely.

"Shh, here, drink this," Elladan handed him some water.

"Thank...you," he whispered, "all of...you."

"We did nothing...it was Dan..." Elrohir started.

"No...you were the ones that saved me. I'm ever so sorry Ro; I should not have treated you as I did..."

"You helped each other...that is all that matters." Elrond cut in any further protests.

"We should go home," Elladan stated as they helped their father up, a twin each side, supporting him, and enjoying his closeness again after so long.

"Father," Elladan spoke softly, "here, have this..."

"No Elladan, keep it, you deserve it."

"But it should belong..."

"To the Lord of Imladris, which is you ion nin, I could never take back that which I gave, no matter the circumstances." He said firmly and smiled. "I love you all my sons," he smiled.

"We love you too Ada," they smiled in unison.

Elrohir looked at his twin and noted all past blankness had been replaced by his normal self.

Hopefully now, things would sort themselves out.


	13. epilogue

Epilogue

It was another glorious summer day; a slow breeze weaved through the small clearing by the lake, accompanied by light laughter and the sound of splashing water. Elrond leaned against a tree smiling as he watched his sons having a water fight, drowning the unfortunate prince of Mirkwood.

A year later and things had started being as they should be, the past few years a distant memory.

Unofficially he had taken back over from Elladan, allowing his son the time he should spend being with his brothers and friend.

"Ada," he heard Estel call, as the twins advanced, "help," this was followed by a large splash.

Things were as they should be.


End file.
